An Iced Peach
by Imaginative Girl Nikkerz
Summary: Momo is realizing her feelings for a certain white haired boy. Follow them from the Shinagami academy and on as they face the troubles of love, rejection, and fear. A Hitsu/Hina fanfic. Read and review.
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone!! I was laying in my bed last night and I am a very weird person who imagines things like that I am Momo and am falling in love with Toshiro…But trust me I'm not crazy! But while I was thinking about it in my mind I came up with this story! And to all that read my hit story ****Ryuzaki,**** I said that I was feelin depressed. But not as much anymore! I live in Alaska and summer just wouldn't come! But now it has and I've been going outside and doing everything I used to do when I lived in Las Vegas! And thanks to all that contacted me to help me out! Couldn't of done this without you! Ok, enough babbling!! Her you go!**

**O and I don't own Bleach!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shiroooo-Channnn!!"

Toshiro opened his eyes to find Momo's smiling one just inches from him. He had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You're a little to close."

"C'mon and eat breakfast! Its my first day and I don't wanna be late!"

Toshiro sat up with a grunt and walked slowly to the kitchen scratching his head. It was Momo's first day at the Shinigami academy.

"What would you like for breakfast, Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked at Granny's old, smiling face.

"Anything's fine, Granny."

He sat down at the table with Momo who was eating some bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast. Toshiro smiled when Granny put a plate of the same thing in front of him.

"Shiro-Chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you miss me?"

Toshiro took a drink of milk, washing down a mouth full of eggs.

"Sure, why not."

Momo looked at him with a disappointed face as he started to eat mouthful of eggs and bacon as boys with no manners do. Momo looked back at her now empty plate and then at the clock.

"Well, I have to go now."

She stood up and walked over to Granny to give her a big hug. Toshiro sighed and got up to go outside with her.

"I have to go now, Shiro-Chan, but I'll visit as much as I can to see you, ok?"

She patted him on the head as the vanes in his head started to pop out. He hit her hand away and crossed his arms.

"Like I care."

Momo just giggled and started to run off.

"Bye Shiro-Chan! I'll be back soon!"

"Don't bother, Bed-wetter Momo!"

XXXX

**Well that's the first chapter and yeah its short but its just showing how things got started! But just remember that in this story there will be many time jumps so you know, don't be surprised. Well you all already know this part of the story but you know, like, yeah…It'll get better I promise! But remember to review!**


	2. Joining

**Hey everyone. I'm not feeling so hot today. I wanted to go to the Battle of the Bands at this café but just learned that I can't go. But, just for you, I decided to update. So here is chapter 2.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toshiro stared at the white and blue uniform hanging on his door. He sighed as he started to change into the outfit that he would be wearing for the next few years.

Once he was changed he went to the kitchen to see Granny, now skinny and frail from the force of his own spiritual energy, cooking breakfast. He sat down and smiled a small smile when she gave him his meal of pancakes and bacon. He started slowly eating.

When he finished he got up and hugged Granny. He was short but he was a bit taller than her. He stepped back and smiled.

"Be sure to tell Momo where my dorm is next time she visits alright?"

She nodded her head. He smiled and walked out of the door and started walking to the Shinigami Academy, his new home.

XX

"Momooooo!!"

Momo turned around to see her friends, Yuki and Akito, running up to her.

"Your coming to my sleepover tonight right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great! Starts at 6! Don't be late!"

Momo smiled as she kept walking. Yuki she had known since the first year but Akito was a new friend and both were room mates and were having a slumber party.

Momo started walking home. She had a few hours before the party happened and she wanted to find some old clothes.

"Hey Granny!"

"Hello Momo."

"What are you cooking?"

"Just some cookies for you and Toshiro."

"Your too good to us Granny!"

Granny just smiled and went back to cooking. Momo went into her room and looked through her closet. She found a Yukata that was a pink silk with peaches on it. She smiled and put it carefully into her bag before going back into the kitchen.

"Granny?"

"What is it Momo?"

"Where's Toshiro? Is he out?"

Granny looked at Momo and went to a drawer. She pulled out a small piece of paper and gave it to Momo. It had an address on it.

"What's this?"

"Toshiro's dorm room."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Toshiro has joined the Shinigami Academy."

"WHAT!?"

XX

Toshiro, after a long first day, collapsed on his bed. He sat up and took off his shirt so that he was only wearing bottoms. He lied back down and slowly went to sleep.

XX

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Momo knocked on Toshiro's door so many times before she actually heard noise behind it. Toshiro, still half asleep, slowly made his way to the door. He opened it to find a very annoyed looking Momo behind it.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!!"

"Hey Momo."

"Why didn't you tell me that you joined this school!? And put on a shirt!"

"Momo…I was sleeping so-"

"I don't care what you were doing!"

"Do you wanna come in?"

Momo looked at him before walking in. His room was very clean, but Momo wasn't surprised. No matter how bratty Toshiro was, he was the most organized person she knew.

She sat on his bed and looked down.

"Toshiro…I thought that you would at least tell me this."

Toshiro sat next to her and looked at her hands, both clenched into fists, on her lap. They were now covered in tear drops.

"I…I thought that we tell each other everything…And you don't even tell me a life changing event!"

She looked up, her chocolate eyes meeting his turquoise ones.

"Momo…"

"Toshiro!"

She swung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He placed his hands on her back.

"I'm sorry, Momo."

She leaned back and started to wipe her tears away. She looked at him and smiled. He smirked back. Behind him was the open window, showing the setting sun.

"Oh no! What time is it!?"

"Um…6."

"Shoot! I have to go! I'll see you later!"

She ran out of his room and left him to collapse and fall asleep once again.

She ran as fast as she could but Yuki and Akito's room was so far away. She finally got there and knocked on the door, gasping.

"Momo! Its about time you got here! We were about to start without you! C'mon in or else you'll miss all the fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's where it ends for now. I'm so tired. My sister is home and I have to sleep on the futon. So comfy, right? Well here you go. Remember to review.**


	3. Nail Polish and Memories

**Hey I haven't been able to update in a while. One, I had a choir concert and had a solo so I had to be practicing for that. Two, my niece Alex has been staying with us since Sunday while my sister and her hubby are in Jamaica which means that I have to take care of her all night and all day. Well, here is chapter 3. Remember to review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo walked into Yuki and Akito's room and put her bag down. There was a table with candy, food, and drinks. At another table, all the other girls were looking at some tiny bottles with colors in them, keeping the ones that they liked the most to use.

"What are these?"

Momo picked up a bottle with pink in it.

"Oh, it's called nail polish. My friend graduated a long time ago and she went on a mission to the real world last week and brought these back for me. Have a look!"

Yuki held out her hand to show her glossy purple fingernails. Momo stared in awe. She went back to the bottles and started looking.

'Hmmm…What would I like…'

She kept on thinking as she looked through the colors and gasped when she found the perfect shade of blue.

"This is the same color as Toshiro's eyes!"

She smiled and looked up to have her smile wiped away when she noticed all the girls staring at her.

"Ooh! Who is this 'Toshiro'??"

A girl with long black hair and pale skin asked.

"Well…um…you see…"

"Momo has a boyfriend!"

Momo looked at a girl with long orange hair a little longer than her shoulders. She also noticed that she was wearing a shinigami uniform as opposed to the academy uniform. Her uniform was loose, showing her abnormally large breasts.

"Um…"

"Oh! Sorry for not introducing you to everyone!"

Momo looked at Akito. She said all the girls names one by one. Aki was a shy looking girl with shoulder length brown hair. Tohru was a happy girl with long brown hair and fringes. Megumi was the girl with long black hair. Jo was a tomboy looking girl with short silver hair.

"And last but not least…"

Momo looked at Yuki as she went to the orange haired girl.

"This is my shinigami friend who brought back all this stuff from the real world for us including the food, drinks, candy, and of course the nail polish…Rangiku Matsumoto!"

"Nice to meet ya Momo!"

"Its my pleasure."

Rangiku smiled a large smile and then smirked a mischievous smirk.

"Soo…Just who is this 'Toshiro'?"

"Well…Hes just an old friend."

"An old boyfriend you mean!"

"W-Whaa!? No way! I've known Toshiro since we were little kids! He's my best friend!"

"Riiiight…"

Momo looked down at her nails as she opened up the turquoise nail polish. She started to gently brush the paint like substance on her plain nails.

"Well, I have an idea!"

Momo looked at Yuki.

"I say we tell each other who we like! But this is our trust group ok? That means no telling anyone else what you hear in this circle. How about you Aki?"

Aki blushed a small blush and looked down.

"C'mon Aki!"

Rangiku nudged her a little to encourage her. Aki mumbled something that no one heard.

"What??"

"K-Kira…kun…"

Momo looked at her and smiled.

"Really!?"

She nodded her lowered head.

"Well that's awesome! You know, Kira-kun is one of my best friends and I tried asking him who he liked once and he just blushed and said a perfect, small, shy brown haired girl!"

Aki looked at Momo and smiled a little.

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

Aki looked down at her nails and continued to polish them.

One by one everyone said who they liked. It was now Rangiku's turn.

"Well…I'm not so sure if I like him like that…but my friend from when I lived in Rukongai is Gin."

Momo noticed that Rangiku didn't even care about talking about personal things. She looked at Momo and smiled.

"Your turn Mo."

Momo blushed and thought. She didn't really know that many boys.

'Kira-kun? No…I don't think that I could ever like him like that…Renji-kun? No…'

She thought for a long time.

"Well?"

Rangiku broke Momo out of her thoughts.

"Um…I'm not sure…I'll think about it and tell you guys tomorrow."

Everyone agreed that was fine.

"Well, lets get this party started!"

Rangiku went over to a weird box thing and put a disk shaped thing in it.

"What is that?"

Momo walked up to her, confused.

"Oh, its called a CD player. I picked it up in the real world. Look."

She placed the CD into the player and pressed play. Soon, a loud beat was coming through out of it.

"Isn't it awesome?"

"Hell yeah!"

Momo turned around to see all the girls dancing. Rangiku grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor with them.

Soon, it was passed midnight and everyone was exhausted. Momo set her bed up next to the window and stared at the moon.

'Who do I like? I mean, no matter what, a girl always likes someone…Even if she doesn't know it…So what about me?'

Momo closed her eyes as sleep consumed her.

"_Wow! Granny, just look at all the snow!"_

_Momo was sitting at the windowsill watching the snow fall._

"_Yes, it is so very pretty, just like you Momo."_

_Momo giggled and threw a log into the fire. _

_A few hours later, Momo looked outside. It was now dark and almost all the fire wood was gone._

"_Granny? I'm going to go get more fire wood ok?"_

"_Alright, but be careful."_

_Momo wrapped a scarf around her neck as she walked outside. She started picking up large and small pieces of wood. Soon she got to the peach tree, now covered in icicles.__She looked down to find more wood when she found something else._

"_That's the strangest snow I've ever seen! It looks…spiky!"_

_She bent down to touch the white spikes. _

"_AAH!"_

_She gasped and dropped all the wood when she felt that it wasn't snow._

"_That feels like…Hair!"_

_She touched it again and brushed some of the snow away to see a pale forehead. She gasped again and started digging in the snow to find a small boy, passed out. She grunted as she picked him up and started walking towards her house._

_She walked through the door and brought the boy to her bedroom and put him on the bed. _

"_Who is this?"_

_Momo turned around to see Granny in the doorway._

"_I don't know, he was passed out and buried in the snow."_

"_Well it's good that you brought him here, we can help him."_

_Granny walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to make some soup for him. Momo looked at him one more time before leaving also._

_The boy's eyelashes fluttered open. He looked around and then out the window. The sun was high in the sky. _

"_Your awake!"_

_He turned he head to see Momo standing in the doorway with a wet washcloth. His mouth was closed and his eyes were wide. Momo's eyes widened as well when she saw his._

'_Such beautiful turquoise eyes!'_

"_Um…where do you live?"_

_The boy relaxed a bit._

"_Nowhere."_

"_Your homeless?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well not anymore! From now on you live with us!"_

_Granny walked in and stood next to Momo._

"_Yes, I could never let a young boy leave my house with nowhere to go. How does it sound? Would you like to live with us?"_

"_Um…Sure…"_

"_Fantastic. I'm going to go make you a nice warm meal."_

_Momo looked at him as Granny left to the kitchen._

"_So…What is your name?"_

"…_Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

Momo opened her eyes and looked around to see everyone still asleep. She looked outside to see the sun rising. She remembered what everyone had been talking about the night before.

"_Soo…Just who is this 'Toshiro'?"_

"_Momo has a crush!"_

"_Lets tell each other who we like."_

"_Your turn Mo."_

"_I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow ok?"_

Momo saw Toshiro flash in her eyes from when they had first met.

'No…Way…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Long chapter. My fingers hurt. Well, hope you liked it. Remember to review.**


	4. The new kid

**Hey. There's a song in this chapter and its called ****Insurance? ****by ****The Higher**** in the album ****On Fire!**** Its basically my favorite song right now but its kinda inappropriate so like yah. But if you like ****The Higher**** than contact me! Ok then enough blabbering. Oh! And FYI, in the last chapter, Momo was in her 3****rd**** year and Toshiro was in his 1****st****. Now Momo is in her 5****th**** and well, you just have to wait and see where Toshiro is. Here is chapter 4.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo sat on her bed and looked at the box that was in front of her door. It said it was from Rangiku.

_Dear Momo,_

_I thought that you might like this. It's a present for being able to go through 4 years of the Shinigami Academy without giving up like a lot of other people do! I got it on my last mission and now its yours._

_P.S. I just thought that this might remind you of your "friend" Toshiro! I hope that I'll get to meet him one day! But theres no way that this little brat you speak of could ever be stronger than me!! Enjoy!_

_-Rangiku_

Momo opened the box to see a CD player in it. She put it on her desk and looked again. In the bottom of the box was a pink and black CD with the words The Higher - On Fire! on it. She put it into the CD player and pressed play.

**Here we go!**

**Lets keep the fire tame but, we'll keep our hands hot!**

**I cannot get that ace so let me see a face card drop. **

**We can play the field, if it feels right!**

**Or we can spin the wheel and roll the dice for midnight.**

Momo listened. She liked the beat but she wondered how this could remind Rangiku of Toshiro.

**All that matters to me girl, win or lose,**

**Is an X-Rated complete swirl of me and you!**

Momo looked at the CD player and started giggling.

**So if your want to see the show!**

**Just come with me, baby! **

**I will show you how I roll!**

Momo looked at the clock and gasped. She had 10 minutes to get to her first class of the year. She quickly put her hair into a ponytail, turned of the music, and ran out the door.

She ran into the room with 3 minutes to spare and saw Kira sitting next to Aki, both with small blushes. She smiled and decided not to disturb them. She saw Akito and Yuki sitting in the 3rd row and sat next to them. Akito scooted over so that she was at the end of the row so that Momo could sit in the middle.

Momo looked up when the teacher walked in. Akito and Yuki ended their conversation when he started to speak.

"Hello everyone and congratulations for making it to the 5th year of the academy and in the advance class! You are all very strong."

Momo hears this every year. Because they were in the advanced class they always got a speech. Momo was sitting with her head in her hand waiting for the lesson to start.

"Now then, before we get started, I have a surprise for you. We have a student that I wanted to introduce to you personally. He was the youngest to join the shinigami academy and be in the advanced class on the first try in the history of the academy. Not only thatm but this year he was supposed to be in the 3rd year class but was able to skip because of his amazing skill and high spiritual energy."

Momo yawned. So there was one little big headed kid. Who cares?

"Everyone say hello to…Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Momo's eyes became wide when she almost fell out of her chair. She looked up and sure enough, Toshiro came in with the usual bored expression on his face. Akito and Yuki looked at Momo. Aki leaned over her desk to get a better look at him and then looked at Momo. Basically, every girl that was at the slumber party and heard about Toshiro that was in the class looked at Momo with a 'Is that seriously him!?' expression.

"He is so young."

"He probably just has a rich family and was able to pay his way through the classes."

"I bet he's with some noble family but it using a different name to hide it!"

Whispers flew through the room and Toshiro walked to his seat in the last row. As he slowly walked up the steps he passed by Akito and saw Momo out of the corner of his eye. He paused for a minute then continued walking until he got to his seat. Renji watched him and looked back at Momo.

"Psst! Momo!"

Momo turned around to see Renji talking to her.

"Does that kid know you?"

"Um-"

"Now! I hope that you are all ready for the training. First we are going to learn a bit more about Kido!"

Momo was great at Kido and listened intently and took notes to make sure she wouldn't miss a thing.

"Now let's all go outside and we will practice the Way of Destruction attack."

Everyone stood up and started to file out of the classroom. Momo stayed in her seat until she saw Toshiro slowly walking down the steps.

"Toshiro!!"

Toshiro flinched when he heard his name and turned to see Momo glaring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you going to be in my class??"

"I didn't feel like it."

"But I-"

"It's no big deal."

With that Toshiro walked out of the classroom to leave Momo standing alone. She looked around to see the room empty and ran outside. She took her seat next to Yuki.

"First group!"

"Yes sir!"

Momo stood up and took her stance.

"Hadou 33: Soukatsi - Way of Destruction!"

A blue ball of energy flew out of everyone's hands. Momo's just barely missed the target but was the only one to actually get it all the way to the targets. She sat back down and Yuki commented on how good she was. The next group went up and Renji's attack didn't went farther than usual and for once didn't blow up in his face. He smiled in accomplishment. Everyone knew that he was terrible at Kido and whenever he tried he ended up blowing it up. To him, he was the best that time. The third group went up and Kira of course did good and hit the corner of the target.

"Group 4!"

The last group went up. Momo was talking to Yuki when she heard a few screams and an explosion. She looked up to see everyone looking at Toshiro. She looked at where he aimed and saw that he not only destroyed the target perfectly, but it also blew a hole in the wall behind the targets.

"Was that the white haired boy?"

Many people watched in awe as Toshiro sat back down.

"Well,"

Momo looked at a group of preppy, pretty girls in a group and looking at Toshiro.

"He is the hottest boy in this class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yah ok its done. Toshiro is so hot! I would so be drooling if I ever saw him in person! Ok, remember to review and I hope you liked it! **


	5. Graduation

**Hey everyone. I had this chapter in mind and I wanted to update so badly so if you read the last chapter I changed it so that I don't need 17 reviews to update but I would love it if I did get that many reviews well here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo smiled a wide smile.

"Momo Hinamori!"

Momo got up and walked to the old man they called the Head-Captain. He smiled at her and handed her a Shinigami's robe. (My version - Shinigami Robe Diploma)

She smiled and walked away from him. She spun around and smiled. It finally happened. She was a Shinigami.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Momo turned and saw Toshiro get his robes.

"Yay! Go Shiro-Chan! Yay!"

Toshiro looked to see Momo jumping up and down, cheering. He smiled a small smile, making sure that she was to far away to see. He walked up to her with an annoyed look.

"I though we agreed that when I entered the Academy you would call me by my real name. Well now I graduated so you HAVE to call me by my real name."

"That's true…Well, alright Toshiro, it's a deal!"

Toshiro looked at her. Hearing her call him by her real name was strange for him.

"Momo! Toshiro!"

They looked to see Renji and Kira walking towards them, holding their own robes.

"We need to have a celebration!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone except for Toshiro was talking about what they were going to do.

"Ok then its settled. We'll meet at Momo and Toshiro's old house for a meal. Oh! And don't forget to bring your zanpakutous."

Renji and Kira walked off leaving Toshiro and Momo alone.

"C'mon!"

"C'mon where?"

"Well we have to hurry and tell Granny that we're having people over!"

Toshiro sighed and followed Momo to their old home.

"Granny!"

"Oh, hello Momo, hello Toshiro."

"Hi Granny."

"Granny, we're having a couple of guests come over in a little bit."

"Alright, I'll make your favorite foods."

"Thank you! C'mon Sh- I mean, Toshiro!"

Toshiro and Momo ran back to their rooms to get their things. Kira and Renji met Momo on the way to the house, all dressed in their Shinigami robes.

"Hey Momo, where's Toshiro?"

"I guess he's already there."

When they finally arrived, Granny greeted them nicely.

"Granny, have you seen Toshiro?"

"Yes, he's over there."

Granny pointed in one direction then went back into the house. Renji and Kira looked around and saw him nowhere.

"Oh! That's where he is!"

Renji and Kira looked in Momo's direction to see Toshiro lounging in a large tree on a branch 3 feet longer than he was. Toshiro opened one eye too see them and closed it again.

"Toshiro! Come on down! We were about to show each other our zanpakutous!"

"I can see from here."

Momo sighed and turned back to Renji and Kira.

"Well, this is mine, Tobiume."

Kira and Renji admired it.

"Well this is mine. Zabimaru!"

Kira stared in awe.

"Well, here's mine."

"Kira-kun! What is your zanpakutous name?"

"Wabisuke."

"Nice."

"Toshiro!! Come one! We wanna see yours too!"

Toshiro sighed as he jumped down.

"This is it. Hyourinmaru."

"Whoa!"

"Shiro-chan…Its huge!!"

Momo held it to see that it was not only taller than Toshiro, but also herself.

"How are you supposed to wear it?"

"Like this."

He pulled out a green sash and put it over his shoulder. He then put Hyourinmaru in the slots, the handle going a bit over his head.

"But how are you supposed to pull it out?"

Renji was standing behind him. Toshiro sighed and started to pull it out. Everyone gasped as the sheath began to dissolve.

"I know! Lets release them!"

"Just be careful."

Everyone turned around as Granny walked out of the house, stirring something in a bowl.

"Alright, we promise."

"C'mon! We can go to the field so no one will get hurt."

Everyone followed Momo to the field, surrounded by trees.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

Everyone watched as 3 points came out of the sword as well as 3 pink energy balls. The balls flew to some trees, destroying them with impact. She smiled when everyone (except Toshiro) cheered.

Kira was next.

"Raise your head and prepare to die! Wabisuke!"

His sword changed into a hook shape. He then ran and hit Momo's sword a few times and before she knew it, she couldn't even lift it.

"That's amazing Kira-kun!"

"Thanks."

He put his sword away and Momo was able to life hers again. She put it in its sheath and looked at Renji.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Renji's sword hanged into segments. He then swung it out, making it destroy many trees. He put it away before anyone could even say anything. Momo cheered for him and turned around to look at Toshiro.

"Your turn Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked at her and then at everyone else.

"Yah! C'mon Toshiro!"

He didn't like this. He was being over ruled.

"No."

"But-"

"Come on everyone! It's time to eat!"

Everyone turned around to see Granny walking with a couple of baskets and a blanket. Soon they were all eating. There was a lot of good food, but Toshiro was devouring the watermelons. Momo watched him with loving eyes as many memories of their childhood came flooding back. She also remembered what Rangiku had said to her before.

"_Momo has a crush!"_

"_An old boyfriend!"_

"_I thought that it would remind you of your "friend" Toshiro!"_

Momo sighed and continued eating her piece of watermelon.

'Even if I do have a crush on his and don't know it…There's know way he'll like me back…'

Toshiro noticed the look on Momo's face.

'What's she upset about?'

He looked down.

'Momo…Why do you and your problems always invade my mind?'

Renji and Kira looked at each other when they saw how strange Momo and Toshiro looked. Renji leaned over to whisper something to Kira.

"Maybe there both thinking about how to tell each other how there feeling."

"Probably…Either that or there watermelon was sour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End of this chapter. It took me a long time to figure out how to end this but there you go. Please review.**


	6. The heavenly child prodigy

**Hey everyone. Right at this very moment I am listening to Never Meant To Belong so I decided to make this chapter sorta sad. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"T…Toshiro…"

Momo watched in horror as Toshiro fought for his life and for the spot as the 10th squad captain. His robes were torn, showing a large wound inflicted there. The current squad captain laughed as he hurt Toshiro more with his Shikai.

"Too bad that the child prodigy had to end his days at such a young age!"

Toshiro's head was bowed, his hair covering his eyes. The captain continued to laugh until he saw a small smiled etched on Toshiro's face.

"You think that I'm done already? Wow, and they call you a captain. You haven't even realized that never even released my Shikai."

The captain stepped back, surprised at how he could of forgotten this. Toshiro looked up at him, still smiling, but the smile quickly disappeared when he jumped into the sky. He brought the blade of his sword close to his head and ice started to circle around it, then going up into the sky, turning the beautiful blue into a dark black cloud. Momo watched in awe as this happened.

"Rain over the frosted frozen sky!!"

Everyone waited to see what would happen as more ice came from Toshiro's sword.

"Hyourinmaru!!"

Everyone gasped as a giant ice dragon appeared around him. He swung his sword down, making the dragon fly towards the captain at high speeds. The man blocked it with his sword but gasped when he saw that his arm was now frozen in ice. He looked to see Toshiro standing there, sword in hand, with a cresent shaped blade wrapped around the captain's arm.

The captain smirked as he raised his spiritual pressure, making the ice disappear.

"Cocky kid!"

Toshiro stepped back as the mans anger rose.

"Bankai!"

Toshiro smiled.

"Sensei!"

Soon, many energy balls had come out of his sword and were floating around him.

"Now teach him how to die right."

The balls flew at Toshiro, who just stood there, not even bothering to move. The captain looked and saw Toshiro's lips move slightly.

"What are you saying a prayer?"

Momo watched as the energy balls went closer and closer. She screamed when they made impact, making smoke enclose around Toshiro's body.

"Well I guess we know who one."

He started laughing once more but stopped immediately when he saw something in the smoke. It looked like wings. Soon the smoke started to clear and everyone's eyes became large. Two large ice wings were closed around something.

"Bankai…"

Momo looked at the ice.

'Did I just hear him say…'

Just then, the ice wings separated showing Toshiro looking as if he was a painting with the wind blowing through his hair, making his clothes move slightly. With the dragon wings behind him, the 8-pointed sword in his hand, the ice claws that came down covering both hands and arms.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!"

The captain stared in amazement, not being able to dodge when Toshiro came right up and stabbed him in the stomach. Everyone gasped.

The captain looked down to see the ice slowly cover his body, rippling from where the sword made contact. He looked at Toshiro and smiled.

"Heh, so its true. The heavenly guardian has returned."

Toshiro looked at him with wide eyes.

"What, you haven't heard the story?"

_-Story-_

_A young girl with long shimmering white hair and beautiful aqua eyes panted as the wounds inflicted upon her chest became worse. She looked up at the powerful hollow before her as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_I guess this is the end for me…"_

_She jumped up and swung her sword down on the hollows head. But before he died, he stuck his hand into her stomach. Soon, he dissolved, leaving the girl to fall to the ground. A young man ran up to her, holding her body in his hands._

"_Y…Ya…Yama…Moto…"_

"_Please, preserve your energy."_

"_You…my student….must teach others…how to protect the innocent."_

_Yamamoto (a boy at the time) looked at her eyes._

"_One day…Someone will come…Someone just like me…Hair…Eyes…Everything…I can see him…In my eyes…He will be my reincarnation…He will be very young…But he will be a prodigy…Teach him and others…how to become…a god of death…Because…If you do…Then the boy will come…And save the world…He will have someone to protect…Someone important…That will give him the strength to save….The world…Even it means he will die…"_

_Yamamoto looked at her as her eyes started to become glazed with death._

"_He will come…Just…Wait…His name…Will be…Tosh….Iro….Hits…U…Gaya."_

_And with that, the very young girl who looked like a teenager, the one that they called a heavenly guardian, breathed her last._

_-end-_

Yamamoto listened to the captain tell the story while he died painfully.

"So she was right…You have come…"

Now the ice was up to his neck.

"I feel honored to die by your hands but…As a captain…I can't go without one last blow."

And with that he painfully broke the ice that was on his arm and brought his sword up, but no wound could anyone see on Toshiro. The man fell back, dead. Toshiro's bankei started to slowly melt away as he thought of what he had told him. His hand went limp, dropping his sword. He looked up to the sky, blue and sunny once again, and smiled. His eyes widened as blood shot out of his body starting from his knee to his shoulder.

"Ugh-ng!"

He took a step back and then fell forward with his aqua eyes glazed over, just as the heavenly woman's eyes had been when she died, 2,500 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The end! Yup! That's how my story ends! Who knows what will happen next…JUST KIDDING! I would shoot any writer who did that! Well that's the end of chapter 6. And yup, in the next chapter Toshiro will be captain but there won't be a time jump this time. Like, a few days will pass and that's it…Well remember to review! Luv ya! T.T.F.N!! Ta Ta For Now!**


	7. The second meeting

**Hello. Chapter 7. And it's kinda funny. Cuz you all remember how in one of the chapters Rangiku said that there was no way that Toshiro could be stronger than her? Well its so funny…kinda…well maybe…Use your imagination!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The turquoise eyes opened slowly. Toshiro looked around to see many machines hooked up to him. He looked down to see that he was wearing a pair of hospital pants but no shirt. Instead, he was only wearing bandages.

"Shiro-Chan!"

He turned his head to see Momo standing in the doorway, tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him, dropping the things that she was holding on the way.

"I was so worried! You almost died! Don't you ever do that again! You hear me? If you do I will punish you so severely that you would of wished that you had died!"

She cried into his bare shoulder. He painfully brought his arms up and stroked her back. He looked down at the ground to see something white underneath a clean pair of Shinigami robes.

"What's that?"

Momo let go of him and turned around.

"Oh!"

She picked up the white thing and hid it behind her back with a big smile on her face.

"This belongs to you…Captain Hitsugaya!"

And with that she pulled out a white, sleeveless, captain's robe. Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw the large symbol for '10' on the back. He grunted as he sat up and winced in pain as he grabbed his stomach.

"Toshiro! Your not healed! Don't be moving around to much!"

"Momo…I'm a captain now…So address me as one or else I'll have you arrested."

"W-Whaa!? B-but! You can't do that! Tosh-I mean, Captain Hitsugaya! You can't be seri-"

Momo stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Toshiro looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Toshiro! That's not funny!"

With that she punched his shoulder, right on the end of the wound, making the pain spread through all of it.

"Aah!"

Toshiro grabbed his shoulder and stomach as he hunched over in pain.

"Oh no! Toshiro! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!"

Toshiro looked at her with one eye closed in pain, smiling a fake smile.

"Right. It was just an accident."

Momo caught his sarcastic tone at once.

"It was!!"

She hit the same spot again, making the cycle continue.

"I am so sorry Toshiro."

She said, sitting in the chair next to his bed, with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you so much."

"I know that it was an accident Momo. Don't get so worked up about noth-"

"WHERE IS HE?! HUH?!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go into that room, he already has a visitor."

"LIKE I CARE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'MISS'!? I'M A VICE-CAPTAIN YOU IDIOT!"

"Miss, please calm-"

Toshiro and Momo both jumped when the door to his room was literally torn down with a certain orange haired, big busted woman, with an annoyed look on her face standing there. Her face went from angry to surprised almost immediately.

"Momo?"

"R-Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet my new captain. I missed the battle."

She looked at Toshiro.

"So your Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nodded.

"Oh that's right! I should've introduced you two years ago. Rangiku, this is Toshiro!"

Rangiku almost fell over when she heard that.

"YOUR Toshiro?!"

Once again, Toshiro just nodded.

"We met once before."

"That's right! We did! Now aren't you glad that you met me?"

"Toshiro…Rangiku…What are you two talking about?"

"_That's 3 change."_

_Toshiro held his hand out only to sigh and pick the money off of the counter._

"_HEY! WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THAT!?"_

_Toshiro turned around only to get his head slammed into the counter by two large breasts._

"_YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TREAT HIM THAT WAY JUST CAUSE HE'S A KID?!"_

_Toshiro looked up to see an orange haired woman with large breasts pick him up by the neck of his shirt._

"_AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!? IF YOU'RE A MAN THEN ACT LIKE ONE! STOP SITTING THERE CRYING ABOUT IT!"_

"_SHUT UP! ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I HIT MY HEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I WASN'T CRYING! SO LEMME GO!"_

_Rangiku looked at him with a surprised look on her face._

"_I SAID LEMME GO!"_

_Toshiro squirmed his way out of her hands and ran away._

"_Hey wait!"_

_XX_

_Toshiro's eyes snapped open from another strange dream where he could hear the voice calling him, only this time he saw where the voice was coming from._

"_Hey!"_

_Toshiro saw the woman standing over him once again._

"_You…"_

"_Your grandmother over there looks kinda cold…"_

_Toshiro snapped up to see Granny sleeping and shivering._

"_Kid…You should become a Shinigami."_

_He looked at Rangiku again._

"_You hear a voice don't you?"_

_His eyes widened._

"_If you don't control that voice, then you'll kill your grandmother with you power. And the only way to control it is for you to become a Shinigami."_

_Toshiro looked at Granny again._

"_I won't say it again…Kid…"_

Momo listened to his story with wide eyes.

"You mean that you met Rangiku and didn't tell me! AND how could you not tell me that she was the reason that you became a Shinigami!?"

Momo hit Toshiro in the shoulder, spreading the pain once again.

"Aah!"

"I'm so sorry, Shiro-Chan!"

"Shiro-Chan?"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku with a painful face. She was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, I have to go, I'm meeting some friends at a bar. I'll see you back at the office…Shiro-Chan!"

And with that she ran out of the room, leaving an angry Toshiro and an amused Momo.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, that's chapter 7. See? The ending was kinda funny! And I think that I have a thing for flash-backs! Lol. Kidding. Well remember to review! Hope ya liked it!**


	8. Hey there Hinamori

**Hello. Just a little summary. Rangiku is gonna make Momo blush once again. Another song. ****Hey There Delilah ****by ****The Plain White T's.**** Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Momo!!"

Momo turned from the mirror, just after perfecting her bun, to the sound of Rangiku's voice.

"Momo! I have another CD for you!"

"Really? You know I think that I have a good collection going."

Momo looked at the shelf almost completely filled with CD's.

"Well this one is perfect! My friend in the real world showed it to me and as soon as I heard it I knew it would be a perfect love song for you and taicho!"

Momo turned slightly pink.

"R-Rangiku!"

Rangiku smiled and walked over to Momo's CD player.

"By the way, Rangiku. Your friend in the real world, does she know that you're a shinigami?"

"Oh no! I wear a gigai and walk around town and we met a long time ago. My story is that my mother travels a lot and I always have to go with her."

"Oh."

"Ok! Just listen to this!"

Rangiku was about to press play when she looked at the clock.

"No!! Taicho is going to kill me! Sorry Momo but I have to get back to the office before taicho so that I can make it look like I was doing paperwork the whole time he was gone! Bye!"

Rangiku leapt from the window and flash stepped away. Momo walked over to the player and pressed play. She heard an acoustic guitar start playing.

**Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?**

**I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.**

**Town Square can't shine as bright as you.**

**I swear its true.**

Momo did like the song. And for some reason, it did make her think of Toshiro.

**Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely.**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes.**

**Listen to my voice, that's my disguise.**

**I'm by your side.**

Memories of when she had left Toshiro for the academy came back. She remembered how she was always so far away from him, yet she always felt as if he WAS right by her side.

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

**What you do to me.**

**Hey there Delilah**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**

**We'll have it good.**

**We'll have the life we knew we would.**

**My word is good.**

Fantasies of Momo and Toshiro married came to her mind as she smiled a bit. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

**Hey there Delilah**

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all.**

**Even more in love with me you'll fall.**

**We'll have it all.**

"Shiro-Chan…"

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

Momo sat on her bed and thought of Toshiro.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars.**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way.**

Momo remembered when Toshiro left on his first mission to the real world and promised her that he would come back alive, no matter how far he went. When he came back, he had so many wounds that he almost didn't make it. Momo was sobbing next to his bed, but he said that he had kept his promise, he had come back alive. But he never said just how alive he would be.

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way.**

Momo giggled at how Renji and Kira would always make fun of her and Toshiro…And how they would end up as ice.

**Delilah I can promise you that by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same.**

**And your to blame.**

"Nothing was the same after I joined the academy…"

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history**

**Like I do.**

**You know its all because of you.**

**We can do whatever we want to.**

Momo remembered how Toshiro had made history by becoming the youngest captain ever and how it had taken her two more years just to become a vice-captain.

**Hey there Delilah here's to you.**

**This ones for you.**

Momo lied down and closed her eyes.

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

**Oh its what you do to me,**

**Oh its what you do to me.**

**What you do to me.**

**Ooh.**

**Ooh.**

**Ooh.**

**Ooh.**

**Ooh.**

"Shiro…Chan…"


	9. Farewells and CDs

**Yo. Ok. Basically, it's a farewell to some people for a little bit.**

**Oh, and thanks ShirochanxMomo1220. You were the first to review on my last chapter! Enjoy this one!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo looked down at her food. She hasn't even touched it. Rangiku, however, was stuffing her face. She looked at Momo and swallowed her food.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Don't give me that. C'mon Momo, what's wrong?"

"Well…I mean…You and Toshiro are leaving for who know how longs to the real world…"

"Um, yeah. That's why we're eating dinner together before Taicho and I leave in the morning."

"…"

"Oh! I get it!"

Momo looked at Rangiku.

"You wanted to have a dinner date with Taicho!"

"W-Whaa!? No! I mean, yes I would like to spend time with Toshiro before he left but, not as a date!"

"Momo, you don't need to hide anything from me. We are best friends! If I were having problems, whether with boys or something else, you would be the first person I would come to!"

"Well…When I have a boy on my mind I'll come to you to."

Rangiku sighed and continued eating. Momo joined her.

'Great! I just lied to Rangiku!'

XXX

"MATSUMOTO!!"

Toshiro's voice was heard from the 10th division all the way to the 6th.

"Y-Yes…Taicho?"

Rangiku poked her head into the room to see Toshiro holding one of her most precious belongings.

"Why was there sake in your bag!?"

"W-Well…I think that I have the upper hand. Why were you looking through my bag?"

"I wasn't. You left it open and this was at the very top covering everything else."

Rangiku's head dropped in defeat. She perked up again when Momo walked in.

"Momo! Momo! Taicho was being so mean to me! First, he went through my things to find my sake! Then, he got mad at me!"

"Shiro-Chan!"

"But-But…She…And…Ugh!"

Toshiro turned around and picked up the report of the real world.

"Lets go, Matsumoto. Bye Momo."

With that, he opened up a portal to the real world and jumped in.

"Um…Bye."

"Don't worry Momo. He'll really miss you."

"MATSUMOTO!"

"COMING!! Bye Momo!"

XXXXX

Toshiro was walking, not even bothering to use a gigai, with Rangiku and her real world friend trailing behind him.

"Well, I have this friend, well actually, its more like two friends that have feelings for each other but won't admit it!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"What? I'm not talking about you!"

"Um…Ran? Your not talking about who?"

"Um…Oh! Look! A new music store! Lets go check it out!"

Rangiku dragged her friend inside and Toshiro just leaned against a wall outside.

"You too, Taicho!"

Rangiku poked her head out and pulled Toshiro into the store.

Toshiro knew that he couldn't do anything since if he did, people would see a CD floating in the air.

"Mommy! Look!"

Toshiro looked to the side of him and saw a little girl running towards him. He just turned back his head, that is, until he felt his robes getting pulled a little near his knees.

"Mister! I love your hair! And your eyes! There so pretty! And wear did you get these clothes? I want some!"

"KiKi!"

Toshiro looked up as the little girls mother ran up. He hoped, no, prayed that she couldn't see him too.

"KiKi! Don't go running away like that!"

The woman picked her daughter up and the looked up so that she was eye to eye to Toshiro.

"Who were you talking to?"

Toshiro sighed as the woman and her child left the store.

"Bye mister! Have a nice day!"

"KiKi!"

"TAICHOOOOO!"

Toshiro looked up at Rangiku.

"Taicho! I have something for you!"

She handed him a CD.

"Hawthorne Heights?"

"Well, one specific song! Look see! I listened and I think that you should play track 5 for Momo when we get back."

"Matsumoto!"

He shoved the disk into her hands, trying to hide a small blush.

"But Taicho! Momo loves music! And I know that if you did this just right then she would be even happier when you came back."

Toshiro looked at the disk.

"Well play it."

Rangiku smiled as she went up to a preview player in the store. She scanned the CD and went to track 5. Toshiro walked up and listened as well. The song was good if you were to play it for someone just right. He stepped back and folded his arms.

"So can I get it?"

"I don't care."

"Yay!"

XXX

Momo sighed as she sat on her old porch, eating a watermelon. A tear went down her cheek.

"_Granny!"_

_Momo ran into the kitchen, expecting to see Granny cooking something, but she wasn't in sight._

"_Granny?"_

_She went outside and started looking around._

"_Excuse me miss?"_

_Momo looked at a beautiful young woman walking towards her._

"_Are you a Shinigami?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And are you looking for the old woman that lived in the house?"_

"_Yes! Do you know where she could have gone?"_

"_Well…That's just it…You see…The woman…LIV__ED__ in that house. She died a few days ago."_

_Momo gasped as tears started to well up into her eyes._

"_But…I was tending to her. She gave me a note. Are you Momo?"_

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Here…I'm sorry for your loss."_

_The woman walked away. Momo turned around and walked back to the house. She went into the kitchen and sat on the floor as she opened the letter._

'_Dear Momo and Toshiro,_

_I am so proud of you two. You were able to go from small Rukongai children to grown up Seretei shinigami. I wasn't able to say goodbye…But now I can. Goodbye you two. Take care of each other and live a long life._

_-Granny'_

Momo looked to the side of her and expected to see Toshiro, still a young child, eating a large piece of watermelon in huge bites, while spitting out the seeds. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Please…Be careful…Shiro-Chan."


	10. What ya doin down there?

**Hey everyone. This chapter is so sweet! But you know…Last time I looked, I saw that I only had 26 reviews! (Sniff) I thought that I was a good writer! (Sniff) But I guess not! (sniffle sniffle)….In other words, if you like this story…REVIEW IT! Sorry. I'm a "Do it or die!!" type of gal!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo sat on her bed. It had been 2 weeks since Toshiro and Rangiku left. She sighed as she put on her favorite CD. Hey There Delilah started to play. She lied down in her bed and fell asleep, dreaming only of one particular captain.

XXX

"Matsumoto…"

"C'mon Taicho!"

"No…"

"But you have to!"

"You lost my shinigami robes and forced me into a gigai just so that you could see me in human clothes. I don't want anyone else to see this."

"But its time for us to come back!"

"…"

"Come on! Don't you wanna see Momo?"

"…"

"Lets go, Taichoooo!"

Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's arm and dragged him through the portal. He stumbled into Seretei, wearing a white, loose, button up shirt (buttons on the top unbuttoned) and a pair of jeans. He looked up to see the Captain-Commander looking at him. Rangiku came soon after with a big smile on her face, wearing a low-cut green tank-top with a bright orange mini-skirt.

"Hello, Captain-Commander!"

"Hello Vice-Captain Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya. So, how were things?"

"The hollows we were sent to kill have been killed."

"Excellent, you may go."

They bowed and Toshiro flash stepped as fast as he could to his room to change. Rangiku took her time, going to say hi to many people. After he changed, he sat on the roof of the 10th division.

"TAICHOOO!"

Rangiku came and sat next to him, not even changed yet.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to show the song to Momo after you got back."

"First, you said to wait until it was dark. And second…I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO SHOW HER THE GODDAMN SONG!!"

"But you let me buy it and tell you what to do and everything!"

"It doesn't mean that I agreed to it!"

"Taicho…If you don't go with the plan, I will never do paperwork ever again."

"…"

"Great! Here's the CD! Have fun!"

XXX

Momo sat up on her bed. She smiled as she heard a soft guitar playing. It sped up a bit with the drums and then got softer as the vocals came.

**Let's go down now**

**Into the darkness**

**Of your thoughts **

**Hurry up now**

**We're waiting for**

**Us to fall**

**Fall to pieces now **

**A broken mirror In your life**

**Silence in black and white**

**falling forward as she walks towards the light**

Momo got up as she realized that the music was coming from outside.

**RIGHT NOW,**

**I'm outside of your window**

** With my radio!**

Momo ran outside and looked around. There was no one in sight.

**I sleep with one eye open so I can**

**See you breathing I follow your chest bone. **

**Until I, **

**I can see you, **

**I can hear you Breathe in... **

**Exhale...**

"What ya doin' down there?"

Momo turned around to see Toshiro smirking at her, sitting on her roof. She smiled and jumped up. He was about to sit back down but was tackled onto his back by Momo.

"Your back! Your back!"

"Yeah…I'm back…"

"But…What it all this?"

Momo looked at the CD player that was just playing the music.

"Oh…Rangiku threatened me so I kinda had to include the music."

"Well…Its too sweet."

She hugged him again and looked at the moon.

"Doesn't this remind of when we were kids, Shiro-Chan?"

"Mm…"

"Speaking of that…I…Have something to tell you…"

"I already know…"

Momo looked at him.

"Granny died…I know…"

Momo looked down as tears started well up in her eyes.

"Its ok Momo…She was proud of us…Don't be sad."

Momo looked at him as she wiped her tears away.

"But…This does bring back memories."

Toshiro looked at her.

"You know…When we wouldn't be able to sleep, so we would go onto the roof at night…Granny got so mad."

"Yeah…"

Momo and Toshiro were now lying side by side, looking at the moon on Momo's roof. Momo rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I missed you…Shiro-Chan…"

"I missed you too…Bed-Wetter Momo."

Momo smile and soon, sleep consumed them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So sweet right?? Well remember to review!**


	11. The way I am now

**Hey all. Big time jump in this chapter. Enjoy. Remember to review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Toshiro's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry and the right side of his chest, shoulder, and back hurt. He looked around to see machines hooked up to him, making sure his pulse, breathing, and everything else was normal.

Visions of what had happened returned as he heard the beeping of his pulse speed increase when his anger shot up to a boiling point.

"_Aizen?"_

"_Hello, Toshiro."_

"_But…How…Ah! WHERES MOMO!?"_

"_Where indeed."_

_Toshiro's eyes widened as he flashed behind Aizen and Gin to see Momo, a wound in her chest, laying in her own blood, her eyes glazed over._

"_Mo…Mo…"_

"_Oh no, you found her. Maybe I should have chopped her up and hidden the pieces."_

"_Aizen…Gin…How long have you two…"_

"_How long? Since the beginning."_

"_Since you became a captain?"_

"_Since the beginning. Since I decided to join the academy."_

"_You…You tricked Momo…Took advantage of her…She worked so hard…Just to be by your side…"_

"_Oh yes…The way she acted when I faked my death, I couldn't see that again, so instead of me leaving her, I made it so that she left me. Remember Toshiro, admiration…Is the farthest thing from understanding."_

_Toshiro's eyes became small as they started to shake. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, surrounding the entire area with ice._

"_Bankai!"_

_The form of Hyourinmaru started to attach to him._

"_Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!"_

_Aizen smiled as Toshiro charged him, stabbing him straight in the chest. His eyes widened when his body disappeared and appeared again behind him. Blood started spurting out of him, the wound starting from the middle of his stomach, across his shoulder, to the middle of his back._

"_That's…Not possible…"_

_His ice wings started to break as he fell to the ground._

"_An amazing sight…"_

_Toshiro was laying in the remnants of his bankai, his eyes glazed over, becoming dark blue orbs._

"_It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing ice this time of year."_

Tohiro sat up, ignoring the pain and put on his shinigami robes and captains coat. He grabbed Hyourinmaru from the wall and walked out of his room. Unohana looked up to see Toshiro stumble into the front office.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

She ran up and helped him stand up.

"You shouldn't walk until I give you your medicine!"

"I'm fine."

"Alright but…You need your medicine."

Toshiro flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see Unohana holding a needle into him, pressing on it, making the medicine enter his body.

"Alright, you may go."

Toshiro looked down.

"I'm guessing that you would like to see Vice-Captain Hinamori?"

He looked up and nodded his head.

"This way."

She led him into a darkened large room. She walked over to Momo and made sure that everything was normal. Toshiro leaned on the doorframe and looked at her lifeless body.

He turned around and was about to leave when Unohana's voice stopped him.

"Would you like to say anything to her? Right now…She is lost in a world of darkness and she needs a familiar voice to lead her out of it."

"I'm afraid that the way I am now…I can't say anything to her."

"The…Way you are now?"

"Excuse me."

He left the room and flash stepped to the 10th division. He sat at his desk and put his head into his hand.

'I can't talk to her…Until I know how I really feel…"

He covered his face with his hands.

"Hinamori…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah, you all already know all this. But I made some personal tweaks. Oh! And on the flashback, sorry if I messed up on some places. I used what I remembered and seemed right. Remember to review.**


	12. Thank You

**Hey. I AM SO SORRY! When I updated I uploaded the wrong document and if you read it than you read Chapter 13. SORRY! THIS is chapter 12!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Momo. Its me, Toshiro. Listen…I have to go…To the real world. I don't know when I'll get back though. So…Promise that if you wake up while I'm gone…You'll contact me."

Toshiro looked at the clock.

"Ok…I have to go now. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Momo."

Toshiro stood up and let go of Momo's hand. He left the room and walked to the front gate to leave to the real world.

XX

Momo had her knees up to her head. She was crying. She had been alone in this cold darkness for a long time. She couldn't even tell how long she had been there anymore. She remembered that first it was a few minutes, then a few hours, then a few days, then weeks, then she lost track.

She couldn't see far. She didn't want to stay here. She was cold. She was scared. She wanted to see Toshiro. She wanted to be able to see. She started crying again.

"Hey Momo."

Momo snapped her eyes opened but only saw darkness. Where was the voice? And why did it sound so familiar? She thought hard.

'So…Familiar…So…Strong and…Full of hope…'

She couldn't remember.

"Its me…"

She perked her head up. She needed to know.

"Toshiro…"

'TOSHIRO!!'

Of course! How could she forget the most important person in her life?

She sat there and waited. Then, in the darkness, she saw something. It was light. Soon, she was able to see a pool of turquoise. Then, white, spiky hair. Eventually, Toshiro was standing in front of her, a light coming from him.

'Of course. Shiro-Chan was always my light…'

He smiled at her. Soon, she felt warm too. He was giving her warmth. She smiled.

"Ok…I have to go now…"

Momo's eyes widened.

"I'll miss you…Goodbye, Momo."

With that he turned around and started to walk away, taking his light and warmth with him.

"No…"

Momo felt tears spill onto her cheeks. She talked. She talked for the first time in a long time. He couldn't leave now could he?

"Don't go…Please…DON'T GO!"

Toshiro stopped and turned around to looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can't go now…Please…Don't leave me…Please…Help me out of this world of darkness…"

Toshiro looked at her for a moment more before he smiled a soft smile. A smiled he would only show to Momo.

He walked up to her and held his hand out. She looked up at him with red eyes and a surprised look.

"Well? You wanted to get outta here right? So lets go!"

Momo smiled as she took his strong, warm hand and got up. Slowly, she started walking. She walked with him for a long time. Finally, he stopped.

"See ya later, Momo."

Then, his body turned into a blinding light and the next thing Momo saw was the light over her hospital bed. She smiled as her vision became clearer.

"Thank you…Shiro-Chan…"


	13. I'm outside of your window

**Hey. I love this chapter. I've been thinking about it for like days! And now I finally get to write it! Well, remember to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo sat at the desk in her room as her stereo played.

**I'm outside of your window**

**With my radio!**

**I'm outside of your window**

**With my radio!**

**I'm outside of your window**

**With my radio!**

Momo turned her head towards the window, expecting to see Toshiro. She put her head into her hand again, covering her mouth. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

**I'm outside of your window,**

**With my radio.**

**You are the only station.**

**You play the song I know…**

…**You are the song I know…**

After her conversation with Toshiro (who was in the real world), she never left her room. She sat everyday listening to music and waiting for him to come back. And she only listened to Niki Fm…The song Toshiro gave to her, as a 'I'm finally home' gift.

XXX

Toshiro walked through the portal behind Byakuya who bowed to Yamamoto and then flash stepped to the 6th division. Renji followed. Everyone flash stepped to there divisions. Toshiro was half way there when he was stopped by Kira.

"Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Yes? What is it Izuru?"

"Its Momo…She's not well. She hasn't left her room since the conversation between you two. But…I think that when she finds out that your back, she'll come out. So please don't go to her."

"Alright…Is that all?"

"Yes."

Kira bowed and then left to his division. Toshiro sighed and continued his journey.

XXX

Rangiku was lying down on the offices couch. Her arms were crossed on top of her forehead and she was looking at the ceiling. Toshiro was sitting at his desk with his head in his hand. Everyone that went to the real world was mildly depressed.

Renji was friends with Orihime and knew that she was nice and hated that he couldn't do anything. Rukia was best friends with Orihime and wanted nothing more than to help her. Yamichika(sorry don't know how to spell it…the guy who thinks he's beautiful) and Ikakku wanted to help Orihime, but they were really just sad that they didn't get to fight all the arrancar. Rangiku was like a sister to Orihime and couldn't even imagine what would happen if they couldn't help her. Toshiro wanted to save Orihime. With his fight against one of the Arrancar, he almost died. If it hadn't been for her, he would have died.

Also, he wanted to see Momo more than anything, he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was almost completely set. Rangiku opened her eyes and sat up, yawning.

"Um, Taicho? I'm going to go out alright?"

"Sure, whatever."

Rangiku was taken back. Usually he would say now but she would be able to sneak out anyways. She sighed and walked out. Toshiro sighed also and sat up. He walked slowly to his room and closed and locked the door. After the incident where Rangiku woke up before him and thought that he was awake, walking in on him laying in his bed with only boxers, he wouldn't sleep without it locked.

He took off his top and was about to take off his pants to put on a sleeping garment when he heard something. It was soft, but loud enough for him to hear. It was a girl, singing. The voice sounded scared. It cracked with every few words and paused to start again. Toshiro listened.

"I'm outside of your window…With…My…Radio…"

Toshiro realized something. He knew this song. He ran to his window as his eyes widened. Momo was standing there, her hair down, and her head bent. Her bangs were covering her pain filled eyes.

"You are…The only…Station…You play…The song…I…Know…"

Momo looked up at him as a tear slid down her pale cheek.

"You are the song I know."

Toshiro stared at her and she stared back, locking brown with turquoise. He jumped from his window and walked up to her.

"Momo-"

Before he could say anything, she had jumped onto his bare chest, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back.

"I'm…So…Sorry…Toshiro! I…Didn't know…What came over me! You are all right! About Aizen…About everything!"

"Its alright Momo. Do you wanna come in?"

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and walked her into his clean room. He brought her to his bed where she lied down.

'So soft…'

He sat down in his chair and she opened her eyes.

"Why are you over there?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you wanna sleep in your bed?"

She smiled a soft smile. He looked at her before smirking and lying down also. She snuggled close to him and he just smiled.

"Thank you, Shiro-Chan."

"Anytime, Bed wetter.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beautiful! Don't ya think? Well, review! **


	14. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! (Sneezes) I'm sick in case that didn't give you the hint. But I just had Bbq chicken and am now watchin Star Wars: Episode 5 - Return of the Jedi and listening to ****Armor for Sleep****!! The perfect night! Well anyways. Here is chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori, will be taking residency in the world of the living until further notice. She will be living in Osaka and will go to school like a normal human. The only reason for her to come out of her gigai is if a hollow is in a 1 mile radius of her position. She will leave tonight."

Momo listened to her orders before bowing and leaving to her room to pack. She couldn't believe it. The battle with Aizen was so close and everyone was scared of what would happen to her. Not only was she not prepared for battle since she just woke up from a coma, but people were afraid that if she saw Aizen then he would be able to manipulate her into joining him. For that, she had to go to Osaka.

She walked to her room and got a bag. She put her CD player in it and all of her CD's. She also put a few spare robes of Shinigami robes in just in case. Once she was packed she looked at the clock. She still had a few hours before she had to leave.

She went to the 3rd division to say goodbye to Kira who didn't take the news to well. Then she went to Renji who lied through his teeth saying that there was no reason for her to hide from the battle.

Last, she went to the 10th division.

"Rangiku?"

"MOMO!!"

Rangiku jumped up and hugged Momo, smothering her with her large breasts.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"What?"

"I have to go to the real world during the war…And I'm not aloud to fight hollows or anything."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Well, I have to go to high school and everything."

"Well…One good thing. You get to wear those cute living world clothes! Oh! Be sure to get me presents and everything!"

Momo smiled.

"Of course I will! But…"

Rangiku looked at her.

"What?"

"Well…Is Toshiro here?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it I haven't seen Taicho all day. When I got here there was no paperwork and he wasn't sitting there yelling at me for being late."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry! If you can't catch him then I'll tell him!"

Momo smiled.

"Yes alright."

She looked at the clock.

"Oh, well I have to go now."

Rangiku gave Momo another smothering hug.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Rangiku."

Rangiku smiled and walked Momo to the front gate. She stepped into the portal and waved goodbye to Rangiku.

"BYE BYE MOMOOOOO! I'LL MISS YOUUU!"

Momo smiled as she kept walking. Then a frown slid onto her face.

"…Goodbye…Toshiro…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Gah! I love ****Armor for Sleep!**** And ****Just Surrender, Plain White T's, Kill Hannah, Hawthorne Heights, The Decemberists, Boys Like Girls, Cute is what we Aim For, The Bangles, High and Mighty Color, Story of the year, Death Cab for Cutie, Panic! At the Disco, 3 Days Grace, Motion City Soundtrack, Takahashi Hitomi, Ani Difranco, Nightmare, and The Higher! ****And that's only some of the bands I love! Oh I love listening to music!…DAMN! I totally just got off topic!! Damn me! Urg!! Well remember to review!**


	15. My ShiroChan

**Hello everyone. (Coughs) Still sick, but I am listening to Houki Boshi by Younha so all is good. Well, here is chapter 15. Wow. This is the longest story I've ever written. Well, I do love to write! Oh and the last few chapters have been really short so I'm gonna try to make this one longer. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo walked into the halls of the large school. When she got her gigai, she got her hair cut. Now it was down and just above her shoulders with longish side bangs. Also, she put the top layer into a clip so it spiked up above her head. On her, it actually looked really cute.

She looked at her slip of paper and continued walking until she got to her classroom. She slowly and shyly opened the door to see it halfway full. She walked up to the teacher. She was young, maybe 25, and beautiful. Her hair was a darkish purple that went down past her bottom and shimmered in the light.

"Hello sweetheart! What's your name?"

"Momo Hinamori."

"Really!? Oh I love that name! I wish that was my name! Hm, 'Peaches'…Oh, how rude of I just drifted into thought. Well, your seat is right there in the back next to Ayumu. Welcome to my class Momo!"

"Yes, thank you."

Momo liked her teacher. She seemed fun. She walked to the back of the room and saw one empty seat that she assumed was hers. She sat down and looked to the side of her. It was a boy, about 16, with jet black hair. She awed. This boy's looks were basically the complete opposite of Toshiro's. His hair spiked up just like Toshiro's. His eyes were an unnatural purple. He was beautiful. He looked at Momo with a bored look on his face before sitting up straight and introducing himself.

"I'm Ayumu."

"Oh, I'm Momo."

"Nice to meet ya."

With that, he slumped back into his chair. Momo sighed and looked up when the teacher started talking.

"Hello everyone. Today, we have one new student. Her name is Momo Hinamori so be sure to be nice to her and help her when she needs it. Now then, lets get started, shall we?"

Momo's day went by quickly. Math was her easiest subject. Reading was easy too, it was just really English and History that she had trouble with. Finally, it was her last class, gym.

She finished changing and went out to the field where the coach was giving directions.

"Today, we're going to be learning self defense. So everyone pick a partner, doesn't matter who, no ones gonna be getting hurt."

Momo looked around for someone. Everyone already had a partner. She kept looking until finally she found one girl that was standing a bit away from the group.

"Hello."

The girl jumped and turned around to see Momo's smiling face.

"H-Hello…"

The girl was quiet and shy. Her hair was long and black. It was side-parted so that it covered half of her face. She was pale and as tall as Momo.

"Um would you like to be my partner?"

"Um…"

The girl looked around to make sure that there were absolutely no more people so that Momo didn't have to be with her.

"Yes, alright."

"Really? Thanks!"

The girl looked at her and smiled a small smile.

"Does everyone have a partner? Good! Now, start trying to attack and dodge each other."

Momo was about to get started when she saw the girl walking to a shady spot underneath a tree.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be learning self defense."

"She doesn't care. She just likes to see the girls in the shower."

Momo's face went red when she looked at the teacher staring at all the girls. She sighed as her face went back to its normal creamy color. She sat down next to the girl.

"I'm Momo-"

"Hinamori. Yes I know. We're in the same class."

"We are?"

"Yes. We both sit in the last row but your and one end and I'm at the other. So it's natural that you didn't see me… I'm Emi Hideki."

Momo smiled. Emi then reached into her pocket and took out something small and black.

"Would you like to listen to music with me?"

Momo stared.

"Music? On that thing?"

"Yes. It is an Mp3 player. It can store many songs."

"Wow…"

"So would you like to?"

"Sure! I love music!"

Emi smiled as she turned on the small device and started looking through songs.

"Ah, here we are. This is my favorite song."

Momo put one of the small head phones into her ear while Emi put the other one into hers. Momo listened. It was a guitar playing. It played for a little while, and then the vocals started. She liked the voice. A young woman's voice.

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Kawari mmte hoka ni inainda**

**Karenai de **

**Ichirin no hana**

Momo liked the song. Next, a boys voice came.

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai**

**Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

**Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni**

**Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**

Emi silently turned it off and stood up. Momo looked up and saw that everyone was going inside. She stood up also and she and Emi started walking together.

"Alright girls, hit the showers and then you can go home."

"See what I mean? Just stay out of vision of her and you won't have to take a shower."

Momo smiled. After changing, she and Emi separated to go home. Momo started walking on the sidewalk but stopped when she heard her name.

"Momo?"

She turned around and saw Ayumu standing there.

"Oh, hi Ayumu!"

"Do you live around here?"

Momo was about to tell his where she lived when, instead of her apartment coming to her mind, her room in soul society did.

"Momo?"

"Huh!?"

"Well? Do you live around here?"

"Oh yeah! I live in apartment 1-B right there!"

Momo pointed to her door.

"Wow…That's close.

"Yeah, it is."

"So…Do you wanna walk home together?"

"Sure!"

So, Momo and Ayumu started walking home. Inside, Momo had butterflies. Ayumu was becoming Momo's human Toshiro! She was pulled out of her thoughts when it started raining. She liked the feeling of the cold water on her skin, she had been feeling hot all day.

Ayumu stopped when he noticed the Momo wasn't walking.

"Well you com-"

He turned around when he heard a loud THUMP. Momo was laying there, her face red, with a fever.

"Momo!?"

He ran up to her and picked her up, finding that she was really light.

"Momo?"

"….To…Shiro…"

Ayumu kept walking to her apartment and when he got there, he reached into her bag until he found a small key. He opened her door and put her on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard something.

"Toshiro…"

Ayumu thought for a moment. He was to curious to leave without finding out who she was talking about. He walked up to her and sat down.

"Who is Toshiro?"

"He's my…Best friend…"

"Does he live near here?"

"No…He lives…Far away…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I wish I could talk to him…"

"Well…What does he look like?"

"He has…Spiky white hair…And Beautiful…Turquoise eyes…"

"What's he like?"

"He's strict…But nice…When we were little…If I got scared…He would let me sleep in his bed…I did that one time recently and…I found out how…Muscular he is…"

"So…He's strong?"

"Oh…Yes…He was the youngest in….History to become a…Captain…"

"Um…Captain?"

"Oh…Oops…You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Um, alright. So…He helps you when your scared?"

"Yes…He always protects me…He promised me he would and when he can't…It kills him…"

"So he'll be willing to protect you with his life?"

"Yes…Because he's my…Shiro-Chan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hmm…Momo talks in her fever sleep. Oh and sorry! I haven't had Toshiro in the last 2 chapters but don't worry, he'll show up in chapter 16. Remember to review!**


	16. I'll show them

**Hey everyone. Been awhile since I updated but I have a very good excuse: **

**CODE GEASS IS AWESOME!! I watched it all night and day and now I have to wait a week till the next episode…But hey! If any of you like Code Geass then contact me! I LOVE Suzaku!! And Lelouch…But I like Suzaku more!! I'm also writing a story about it. Its called The New Girl. Check it out.**

**Anyway. Enough blabbering about like, the best anime ever.**

**Chapter 16. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Momo sat at her desk at school waiting for the bell to ring. Ayumu was staring at her from the corner of his eye. After the 'Fever Talking' incident, he's been wanting to meet Toshiro. He looked up when he saw Emi walking towards Momo.

"Hi Emi."

"Hello. I have something for you."

Emi pulled a CD out of her bag that had the words 'Momo's Mix CD' on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a CD I made for you with some songs I thought you might like."

"Thanks!"

"Oh. And one more thing."

Emi pulled out a portable CD player and some large, expensive looking headphones.

"What's that?"

"It is a portable CD player. It works just like a regular CD player only you can take it anywhere."

"Wow! But…Why did you get this for me?"

"Because I heard you were sick and I thought I might get you something. Also, you seemed to like my mp3 player but I couldn't afford another."

"Thank you so much Emi!"

"Your welcome."

Then the bell rang and Emi went back to her seat quietly. Momo put the two gifts into her bag and watched the day fly by.

When she got to gym, she changed and went out to sit under the same tree again with Emi. She took out the CD player and placed the CD inside. She put the headphones on her head and pressed the small play button.

**hirahira to **

**sakura no hanabira **

**sono hitotsu hitotsu ni**

Then, the beat sped up and a boy voice came on.

"What's this song called?"

Emi looked at Momo with a blank face.

"Sandome no Sakura."

Momo liked it. In fact Momo liked all the songs. Emi told her what they were though.

"Ichirin no Hana, Rolling Star, Aozora no Namida, Overlap, Asterisk, Ready Steady Go, Houki Boshi, What's up People, Life, The World, and Alumina."

Momo smiled and listened to the songs as long as she could.

XX

"TAICHOOOOO!!"

The veins in Toshiro's head popped out when he heard Rangiku calling him from probably the 6th division. He waited a minute and sure enough she came barging through the door, panting.

"Tai…Cho…"

"What?"

"It's time…They've come to the real world…"

Her face became stern and serious.

"Aizen."

XX

Momo was walking home with Ayumu again. They were talking about music and things like that. Momo was laughing at how she was able to confuse him by saying things about Soul Society then switching back to the human world topics.

Her smile was wiped off her face when she felt a familiar riatsu. She looked up at the sky. Beads of sweat formed on her head when she realized what was going on. The war had started and she could feel Aizen's riatsu.

"Momo?"

She looked at Ayumu who gasped at what he say. Under her eyes, lines had formed. Her body was shaking and her face was gleaming with sweat.

"Momo! Are you alright!?"

She looked down.

"Gomen nasi…"

He looked at her with a confused look.

"I…have to go."

With that she ran as far as she could and looked around to make sure no one was looking. She popped a soul pill into her mouth and separated from her gigai.

"Go back home and stay there!"

"Hai!"

With that, the other Momo ran back to her apartment.

Momo jumped into the air and started running as fast as her feet would take her. She opened the portal to the Soul Society and jumped in. She ran into Seretei and hid from some guards. She checked to make sure the coast was clear and ran to a division to see if anyone was there. She ran to the 10th division and saw that only low ranked officers were there.

'So…Everyone's already in the real world? Well then, I'm just gonna have to follow!'

She opened up another portal to the real world, only this one went to Karakura Town.

'I'll show everyone that I've gotten over Aizen. I'll show them how strong I am.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go. I'm bored though. Maybe I'll re-watch Code Geass from the beginning. Well, remember to review!**


	17. So Soft

**Hey everyone. I am sitting here eating pizza and listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! I am happy! Well here is chapter 17. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"UGH!!"

Rangiku grunted as she just barely blocked the arrancar's sword with her own. She jumped back and took a fighting pose again.

She panted as the arrancar laughed.

"C'mon lady! Don't you have any skills!?"

She looked at the child looking arrancar with a smirk.

"Ok…I'll show you my skills."

The arrancar smiled.

"Good! I've been looking forward to this big fight and I won't have it ruined by you!"

"Alright but…Sorry…This is all I got…Roar, Haineko!"

Her blade turned to ashes and the arrancar laughed again.

"That's it!? How boring!"

"I wouldn't think so…"

She stood up straight and commanded the ash to encircle the arrancar and then crush into him(like what Byakuya did). The ash left his body and returned to Rangiku's blade. The arrancar smile was still there.

"Huh…I guess that…You're a pretty good fighter…After all…"

With that, the boy's body shot out, what seemed like, every drop of blood he held. Rangiku turned around and gasped when she saw someone familiar. She started running towards the girl.

"HINAMORI!"

Momo turned around, shocked that Rangiku called her by her last name.

"Rangiku…"

She had never seen Rangiku have such a serious face on. She looked angry, determined, strong…and scared.

"Rangiku! I'm so happy to-"

"VICE-CAPTAIN HINAMORI!!"

Now Momo was getting scared. She yelled her complete title even louder than when she first called her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! YOU'RE ORDERS WERE TO STAY IN OSAKA UNTIL THE WAR WAS OVER!! YOU'RE RUINING THE PROTECTION WE WERE TRYING TO GIVE YOU BY COMING HERE!"

"B-but…You said that…That I was strong enough to-"

"HINAMORI! TAKE A LOOK AROUND! THESE AREN'T JUST HOLLOWS! THEY ARE ARRANCAR, ESPADA, EVERYTHING!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE STONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT THEM!?"

"But…You and…Renji…Both…"

"WE WERE LYING TO YOU! DON'T YOU SEE THAT!? YOU'RE RECOVERING AND AIZEN CAN MESS WITH YOUR MIND! THIS ISN'T YOUR BATTLE TO FIGHT! YOU'LL JUST DIE!"

Tears were in Momo's eyes now. She looked down. Rangiku looked away from her younger companion.

"You're…You're right…Rangiku…"

She looked up at her to see a shocked look on her face. It looked like she just got cut deep, but Momo couldn't see a wound.

"R-Rangiku?"

"Ugh-Ng!"

From Rangiku's left hip to her right shoulder, blood shot out of her body. Her eyes started to glaze over and close as she fell back slowly.

"RANGIKU!"

Momo looked behind her when she heard laughing. It was an arrancar, blade still up and covered in Rangiku's blood.

"Too bad! Too bad!"

Something burned in the pit of Momo's stomach. Something she hadn't felt in so long. It was the same feeling she got when she saw Ichimaru at the scene of Aizen's fake murder. The feeling to avenge one of her most loved companions.

She stood up, her short hair falling to the sides of her face as the bowed her head.

"Too bad indeed."

The arrancar stopped laughing and looked at her with a confused look. A pink energy started coming from her body as she snapped her head up, her eyes small and filled with rage.

"TOO BAD FOR YOU!"

With that, she jumped into the air and looked down at the arrancar.

"SNAP! TOBIUME!"

Her blade transformed and the arrancar smiled.

"Good…Seems like it'll be a good fight."

Momo swung her sword up above her head and brought it down, aiming for the arrancar's head. She was blocked by his bloody sword.

They kept on clashing, pulling back, clashing. They both a few wounds, but the arrancar had the advantage. Momo hadn't fought in so long that she was bent on one knee, hand on her chest, trying to breathe normally.

"Too bad…TOO BAD!"

With that the arrancar brought his sword up and was about to bring it down on her head, but stopped. She looked up at him, confused. Her eyes widened with what she saw.

Through the arrancars long stomach, was a large, crescent shaped blade. Ice started forming around the arrancar's skinny body.

"W-What is this!? No!"

With that, the ice shattered, killing the arrancar instantly. The pieces of ice looked like diamonds as the fell to the ground. She looked up at the sky and saw that it wasn't as sunny as it was when she first got there. It was now covered in black clouds, darkening the earth.

"This…This is…"

She looked up and sure enough, Toshiro was standing in the air (which soul reapers are able to do in the real world for some reason), sword in hand, a crescent blade hanging from a chain connected to the handle, and a large ice dragon behind him. He returned the blade back to normal and sheathed it.

He jumped to the ground where Momo sat.

"Toshiro!"

He walked right past her, ignoring her completely. She turned around and saw him holding Rangiku's limp body in his arms. He pulled out a communicator after seeing that she was still alive.

"I need a rescue unit for Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. The condition is fatal and she will need treatment immediately."

He put the communicator away when a few members from the fourth squad came. They placed Rangiku on a stretcher like bed and flash stepped away. Toshiro stood up and turned around to face Momo. She was happy to see that he had no wounds and that the blood on his captains robe was not his, but Rangiku's. He walked up to Momo, who was now standing, and faced her. She was surprised to see that he was now as tall as her, if not a little taller.

"Tosh-"

Momo was cut off by Toshiro's hand. Her head was turned to the side and a red mark was forming on her cheek. She looked at Toshiro with a shocked look.

"You…IDIOT!"

She saw anger and worry in Toshiro's turquoise eyes as he yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?"

"I…I JUST WANTED TO HELP, OK!?"

"NO! NOT OK! YOU WERE SENT TO OSAKA SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FIGHT!"

Momo smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Toshiro looked at her then looked away.

"Baka…"

Momo couldn't take it anymore. One of them, of not both, could die today. She looked at him. His head turned slightly to the left, his eyes looking in the same direction. Something burned in Momo's stomach again, but not rage. Momo took a deep breath and then a step forward.

"Shiro-Chan!"

Toshiro looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Wha-"

Toshiro was cut off as his eyes widened, the only thing he could think was…

'So…_Soft_…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooooohhhhhhh!! What could've happened!? What oh what! Tee Hee! Well remember to review!**


	18. Save him a drink

**Hey everyone. Oh. Em. Gee. DID ALL OF YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!? If you're smart then you'll figure it out. Tee Hee. I love this story. A lot. He He! Ho Hum! Ha Ha! I love it! Well, here's chapter 18. I wanted to write it so badly I just couldn't help it! So there was no waiting! Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shiro-Chan!"

Toshiro looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Wha-"

Toshiro was cut off as his eyes widened, the only thing he could think was…

'So…_Soft_…'

Toshiro's wide eyes stared at Momo's closed eyelids as she continued kissing him.

'So…_Warm_…'

Slowly, his eyes started closing as well.

'So…_Nice…'_

They were both thinking the same things as they kissed each other in the middle of the battlefield.

When they separated, a fierce blush crept up to their cheeks. Momo bowed her head.

"G-Gomen nasi!"

Toshiro looked at her with a confused look, face red. He took a deep breath and sounded as serious as he could.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori!"

Momo looked at him with scared eyes.

'It was a mistake!'

Toshiro's expression became softer as a small smile came to his features, a smile he would only show to Momo.

"All you have to apologize for is waiting so long to do that."

"What?"

His smile became bigger as he kissed her again. Tears welled into her eyes when he separated.

"Be careful…Shiro-Chan…"

He smiled and then ran off, unsheathing his sword and killing many arrancar with his new found strength. Her smile was wiped off her face when she heard a familiar, cold, scary voice.

"How sweet."

She turned around to see Aizen standing there with a large, evil, smirk on his face.

"Ai…Aizen…Taicho…"

She put a serious face on as she faced him completely.

"No. Just Sosuke Aizen. The traitor."

Aizen laughed.

"I'm so happy to see that you're well, Momo. However… Things can't stay that way."

"What?"

"I tried to kill you and it didn't work, time to try it again."

She shut her eyes tight as he charged towards her, but opened them again when she didn't feel the cold blade of his sword. She turned around to see that he had ran past her. Her eyes widened and became filled with fear when she saw who he was really charging to.

Toshiro turned around just in time to block his blade.

"Aizen…"

"Hey Toshiro."

Toshiro pushed his sword harder against Aizen's so that he and Aizen were pushed away from each other.

"Bankai!"

Aizen smiled as the ice dragon came from Toshiro's sword.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Aizen laughed an evil laugh.

"Haven't you learned yet, Toshiro? Not even your bankai can kill me!"

"Not before. I was filled with rage and not thinking. Now I can kill you."

"Hmm…I can't wait to see where this leads to."

With that, they both charged each other. They both were able to inflict wounds on each other, but it was easy to tell that Aizen was winning.

"Face it Toshiro. You can't win."

"That's what I thought when I was training, also. But then…I came up with a theory. What if you had no sword to hypnotize people?"

"What?"

Toshiro smiled a large, devious smile before flash stepping as fast as he could to Aizen, getting as close as he could.

"Let's see if this works…"

With that, he brought his sword up and then down as hard as he could, onto Aizen's sword.

CRACK!

Everything was silent except for the sound of half of Aizen's blade falling to the ground.

"You imbecile. You think I need a blade to kill you?"

He brought his hand up and smiled.

"Hadou 90: Kurohitsugi! Black Coffin!"

Toshiro jumped up as fast as he could, getting his foot caught in the range of the powerful Kido. He yelled in pain as his left foot got slaughtered. He fell to the ground when the Kido disappeared, panting.

"You…Bastard…"

Aizen smiled and picked up the part of his blade that fell to the ground and squeezed it in his hand, making a drop of blood fall to the ground. Toshiro looked around and saw Momo standing on top of a very high cliff. He looked at Aizen before smiling and flash stepping away.

He followed Toshiro's movements to the top of the cliff and smiled.

Toshiro ran up to Momo.

"Toshi-"

Toshiro wrapped his strong arms around her, causing his bloody wounds from Aizen to stain her clothes. Her eyes widened with what he whispered quietly into her ear.

"I love you."

He stepped away from her and pushed her behind him, causing her to tumble down the hill that led to the cliff, right when Aizen came.

Her eyes widened again with what she saw. Aizen was going to try and stab Toshiro from behind, which he was able to do, but got stabbed also. Toshiro had two bladed in his torso. Aizen's and his own, going threw him and straight into Aizen. He flinched when Aizen withdrew his blade. He closed his eyes and pulled his blade out also. Aizen smiled as he started stumbling back.

"I guess…You are…The new heavenly guardian after all…Saving the world…Even if it kills you."

Toshiro watched as Aizen closed his eyes and fell off of the cliff. He stood perfectly still, hands bloody from his wounds, not even breathing until he heard a young woman yell from below him.

"AIZEN IS DEAD!!"

So many people cheered and came up to Toshiro, who wasn't smiling. No body seemed to notice the wounds in his torso. He laughed a couple of times before stopping and falling backwards. Somebody caught him and picked him up. He opened his eyes.

"Hey there Taicho!"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku's smiling face with a confused look.

"R…Rang…Iku…"

"Don't talk! Gosh! Just look at these wounds! Well, don't worry! Your vice captain will make you feel better!!"

He smiled before passing out. She smiled a small smile and started walking. Rangiku was wearing her pants but no top. Instead, her entire upper body, going all the way up onto her neck, was covered in bandages.

Momo watched with tear filled eyes as she walked by her. She stopped and looked at Momo with a smile.

"You wanna carry him?"

"What?"

"Well? Do you wanna carry him?"

Momo smiled and walked up to Rangiku, who handed Toshiro's unconscious body over to her. She smiled when she saw that he was breathing. She looked at Rangiku and they both flashed stepped to the gate which Yamamoto opened for them. Momo, Rangiku, and Toshiro's sleeping body went through the gate first.

Momo smiled at Rangiku before flash stepping to the 4th squad barracks.

Rangiku smiled and then looked up at the sky when it started snowing. She looked at the ground before letting out a loud laugh and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"LETS CELEBRATE!! DRINKS FOR EVERYONE! IT'LL BE A PARTY! EVERYBODY COME ON OVER TO THE 10TH SQUAD BARRACKS! FREE SAKE AND GOOD MUSIC!!"

Everyone cheered and started walking in the 10th squad's direction before Rangiku stopped them.

"But…We have to save one drink for…Hitsugaya-Taicho…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, there you go! Chapter…18! I am so happy right now! When I started writing, I was listening to Magic Dance by David Bowie!! You all know, from Labyrinth? Well anyway. Now I'm listening to all my Japanese music and its effing awesome! Well, remember to review! The story isn't done yet!**


	19. WHY!

**Hey everyone. I am sick. Again. Damn immune system. Anyway. In the last chapter, Aizen died and there was great rejoicing. (Hurray…) All thanks to Toshiro and…Momo and Toshiro kissed. (Cue Squealing Fangirls) Ok. Here is chaper…Uh…19. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Today, we are gathered to honor the 10__th__ squad captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who died in battle bravely after defeating Aizen, Soul Societies biggest enemy."_

_Rangiku's eyes were small and filled with tears. Her face was colorless and her cheeks were soaking wet. She was surprised that she still had enough water to cry._

_Renji was trying to comfort her, telling her things like, "Hitsugaya wouldn't want you to be sad." This, however, resulted in her collapsing and sobbing like she had never sobbed before._

"_Taicho…Taicho…"_

_Momo was so frightened that she couldn't cry. She stared at the coffin that had a large symbol for the 10__th__ squad on it. She was shaking and her eyes were small. She looked up at the sky. A rain drop landed straight on her cheek, giving the illusion that she had just let a tear slip out._

_Soon it was raining so hard, you could take a shower in it. Momo and Rangiku were the only ones left. Rangiku looked at Momo with red, worried eyes._

"_Mo…Mo…"_

_Momo looked at her. She saw Rangiku's worried face as her eyes started squinting and tears filled them. Rangiku stood up and walked towards Momo. She hugged her with what little strength she had as Momo started sobbing._

"_Why…?"_

_More tears leaked out of Rangiku's eyes when Momo pushed her away and collapsed right in front of Toshiro's grave._

"_WHY!?"_

Momo's eyes snapped open. She was panting and tears were stained on her cheeks. She looked down to see Toshiro unconscious on a hospital bed. He was breathing slowly and the machines hooked up to him showed that his heart was still beating.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her teeth were showing and tears started to leak out of her eyelids.

"Mo…Mo…"

Momo opened her eyes to see Toshiro looking at her with tired eyes. They were glazed over and a little cold.

"Toshiro!"

He started to sit up and clutched his stomach.

"Toshiro! Lay down!"

"I…Can't…"

"What?"

"Must…Kill…"

Toshiro looked at her with a blank face as her eyes widened.

XX

Ulquiorra stood in the doorway of what used to be the room that Aizen had meetings with the espada. He remembered what Aizen had told him.

"_This should be interesting."_

"_Why is that…Aizen-Sama?"_

"_Because… Toshiro Hitsugaya will most likely try to kill me, and when I stab him…It will be worse than dying."_

_Ulquiorra looked at Aizen with his blank expression._

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I used a Kido that I made on my blade. If my sword pierces Toshiro's body…He will try to murder the person he holds most dear to him. And that person would be…Momo Hinamori."_

XX

Momo looked at Toshiro with a scared face.

"T…Toshiro? What do you- GAH!"

Toshiro's hand gripping Momo's throat cut her off. Her mouth was open and saliva was spilling out onto her chin and Toshiro's hand. The color was draining from her face as his grip tightened. Her eyes started rolling into the back of her head.

"Ng…To…Shi…Ro…"

Toshiro's face was still blank and his eyes were glazed over with, I guess you could say, evil.

"Wh...y… Why…"

Tears started leaking out of her eyes started to glaze over also. She couldn't breathe and her face was turning red. She forcefully looked into Toshiro's eyes.

"Why…Shiro…Chan…"

Toshiro's eyes widened as the glazed look started to leave his eyes. His grip loosened a bit as his eyes closed tight. When he opened them, they were back to normal. He looked at Momo with fear in his face. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he tried to let go of Momo.

"Mo…Mo…"

His eyes closed tight again.

"No…Momo…No!"

He let go of Momo to have her fall to the ground coughing. She looked up to see that he was holding his head with his hands and his face was filled with fear.

"Toshiro…"

He looked at Momo and stepped up to her. Momo's eyes widened as he hugged her.

"Shiro-Chan?"

"I'm sorry…Momo…"

He leaned back and grabbed the handle of Tobiume on the way. Fear filled Momo's eyes when she saw what he was doing.

Toshiro was holding the tip of the blade at his stomach. He closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Toshiro… No!"

Momo's eyes widened more when she heard the SHUNK sound. He pulled the blade out of him and started to collapse. Momo ran forward and caught him in her arms. His eyes were closed and his blood was staining her clothes.

"Why…"

Rangiku ran in and stopped when she saw the sight. Her eyes widened as tears filled them.

"WHY!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go. God this is a long story. But I like to make people excited. Well. I am tired even thought its only like 11pm here and I got like 12 hours of sleep last night. Time to say remember to review! Ok…So be sure to do that and I am going to go watch Gilmore Girls. (Jess is a douche for what he did to Rory.)**


	20. The Iced Peach

**Hey everyone. I am sitting here, still sick, listening to my mix CD which is playing Who Knew by Pink right now and singing to it flawlessly lol. Oh. Em. Gee. Poor Toshiro!! POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR TOSHIRO!! Well here is chapter 20. Enjoy. (oh the song just changed, Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We were able to use a Kido to get the Kido that Aizen used out of his body," Unohana said grimly, "Now its up to him."

She left Rangiku and Momo alone to grieve. They were sitting next to each other on a couch outside of Toshiro's room. Rangiku was hugging Momo and rocking her body as Momo cried into her shoulder.

Rangiku had been crying before also, but she knew that if Toshiro had caught her crying, he would tell her to suck it up and get back to work, so she stopped crying and started comforting.

"It's alright Momo…He'll be alright…" Rangiku said with a shaky voice, "He'll…Be…Alright!"

She burst into the tears that she tried so desperately to hold back, wetting Momo's hair.

She looked at the door that led to her captains room.

'You'd better be alright Taicho…If you aren't…Who knows what will happen to Momo.'

XXX

Toshiro's eyes opened slowly. They were glazed over, but after a few blinks, went back to normal.

"How…" He said with a very tired and pain filled voice, "How many times… Am I going to get stabbed in my life?"

"TAICHO!!"

Toshiro looked to the side of him and smiled a bit (not realizing it since he had been asleep for 2 days from a stab to the stomach) when he saw Rangiku standing there.

"R…Rang…Iku…"

Rangiku's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She ran up to Toshiro and inspected him.

"Do they have you hooked up to drugs or something? Or are you sick!?" Rangiku kept asking outrageous questions to Toshiro, but giving him no time to reply.

"What are you doing!?" Toshiro yelled, veins popping out of his forehead.

"It's just that…You… Always call me Matsumoto…" Rangiku said with a shaky voice as tears leaked down onto her cheeks, smiling, "I've never heard you call me by my first name before and… And I just want to… See if it was really you talking…"

Toshiro didn't know what she was talking about, until he remembered what happened not five minutes ago and looked away.

"W-Well, I, uh… Well… When you wake up after almost dying you don't really know what your saying!"

"Ohhhhh Taichoooo!!"

Rangiku gave Toshiro the biggest hug she had ever given, not caring that he was yelling at her about the pain all around his body, and wetting his shoulder with her tears.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

She held him at arms length and smiled a large smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"I don't care what anyone says! Oh! I gotta go! Bye Taichoo! Get well soon!!"

"Uh…" Toshiro looked at her with a weird face as she ran out of his room, "Ok… But… Uh… HEY!! What the hell do you mean by that!? MATSUMOTOOOO!!"

"Captain Hitusgaya, please keep it down, your not the only patient you know."

Unohana walked in with a smiling face to see Toshiro, face red, fists clenched, and jaw shut tight.

"Captain…" Unohana said with a voice as sweet as honey, that even made Toshiro feel at ease as he fell back onto his pillow, "I have someone that would like to see you. Do you mind if I let them in?"

"I don't care."

"Alright but… If you start yelling like that again… You might open your wound so just try to stay calm alright?"

"Yeah… Whatever."

Toshiro was lying on his back with his eyes closed and he didn't know if it's because he's injured or because of the drugs their putting into him but he felt exhausted.

"Hello…Hitsugaya Taicho."

Toshiro's eyes snapped open. He looked to the side of him and saw Momo standing there, eyes red, hair down, and clothes messed up.

"Momo…"

Tears welled up into her eyes when she heard his voice. He looked at her with a confused expression when she started sobbing into her hands.

"M-Momo, what's wrong!?" Toshiro asked with a worried voice as he tried to get up, but was stopped by the pain.

"I-It's just that… That… After what happened… I… Was so scared!"

"After… What happened? What do you mean, Momo?"

Momo gasped.

'He can't remember?! But… I don't understand!'

"Momo?"

"Huh!?"

Momo looked up to see Toshiro standing in front of her, trying to conceal the pain that was obvious by the look on his face and his hand grabbing his stomach, as he looked at her. She stood up and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"T-Toshiro…"

"Just because I forgot how I got this second stab in my stomach doesn't mean I forgot what I said on the cliff…"

"Wha…?"

Memories of the events right before Toshiro got stabbed by Aizen came to her mind.

_Toshiro ran up to Momo._

"_Toshi-"_

_Toshiro wrapped his strong arms around her, causing his bloody wounds from Aizen to _

_stain her clothes. Her eyes widened with what he whispered quietly into her ear._

"_I love you."_

More tears came to Momo's eyes as she smiled a large, loving smile. Toshiro smiled back. Momo started to close her eyes as she leaned in closer to his face. All the pain in Toshiro's body seemed to leave as he started to lean in as well.

Both of their eyes were closed and their lips were just inches apart when..

"TAICHOOOO!!"

Toshiro put a frustrated face on as his head started to lower. Rangiku came into the room with a large smile on her face.

"Momo!! You're here too!? That's great!!"

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro said as the veins in his head popped out.

"Momo, did you hear!? Taicho called me by my first name earlier!"

"R-Really?" Momo said, feeling awkward as Toshiro yelled at Rangiku and Rangiku ignored him.

"Oh! I have something!"

Rangiku sat down on Toshiro's bed and pulled out a bottle of Sake and some cups.

"Matsumoto!"

"What!? One glass won't hurt! This is a celebration!"

Rangiku smiled as she started to pour the Sake. She held it out to Toshiro who stared at her before grabbing the glass. She gave Momo some also, who took it with a quiet, "Thank you."

"TO THE CAPTAIN!" Rangiku yelled at the top of her lungs before chugging her glass of Sake.

Momo held her glass up before taking a small sip and sitting next to Rangiku. Toshiro was standing with his back to them, holding his glass, not bothering to drink it since the toast was to him. Momo smiled at him and Rangiku draped her arm around her younger friends shoulder.

"You know…" She said a little tipsily, "When word gets out that you and Taicho have revealed your feelings for each other, your gonna get a nickname."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that people will know you as only one thing; The Iced Peach!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay!! Finally done!! I wanted to end the story at an even number for the chapter so I thought this would be good. I might make an epilogue but maybe not. If I do then it will mostly be about Emi and Ayumu, but if you all want me to I will. Well, the last chapter deserves the most reviews ever!! Ha ha! …. What are you doing still reading?! Go review!!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Oh my…"

"What the…?"

Momo stood in front of Emi and Ayumu with a large smile on her face, Toshiro standing next to her with the usual scowl. After realizing their feelings for each other (which took like a biggilion years), Momo convinced Toshiro to come to the real world to meet her friends. And really, how could he say no to her?

Momo walked with Emi to tell her about Toshiro, leaving the boys alone to stare at each other. They both looked exactly alike. Same height, same hair style (Ayumu hair - Black Toshiro hair - White), same usual scowl. Toshiro was even wearing the same school uniform as him.

"Your Toshiro?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Your just different than I imagined. Momo said you were strong but you just look like an elementary student."

"Hey your not one to talk." Toshiro tried hard to keep his cool as he spat these words at Ayumu.

"Plus," Ayumu said, "She said that you two sleep in the same bed sometimes and that you're her 'Shiro-Chan'." He said the last words with a lovey-dovey voice.

Veins popped out of Toshiro's head and he flinched when he heard him say his special nick-name which only Momo was aloud to say… Sometimes.

"Also," Ayumu continued as Momo and Emi walked up to the boys, "She said that you were the youngest in history to become a captain?" He said that with a confused voice.

It seemed as though Toshiro's head was going to explode as he turned to Momo with wide eyes. "What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Uh… When did I say that, Ayumu?"

"When you got that fever."

Momo gasped as she suddenly remembered how she passed out right behind Ayumu on the first walk home.

"Uh… I meant uh…" Momo stuttered, "The soccer captain!"

"WHAT!?" Toshiro looked at her with the most angry face. He played soccer once in his life. And how did she know?

"Yeah! The soccer captain! He is so good!"

"Really," Emi said, looking at Toshiro with her dark eyes, "Then perhaps we should have a game."

Momo smiled and agreed, as did Ayumu. Momo had no idea what soccer really was, she just remembered when Rangiku had told her about when she had caught Toshiro playing soccer with Ichigo's sister.

Toshiro finally agreed, knowing that with his skills it would end quickly, which it did. Ayumu was surprised by his speed and Emi kept her plain face on as she started to create a side braid in her long dark hair. Momo laughed her clumsiness.

After hours of laughing, yelling, awkward pauses, and having fun, Toshiro and Momo said their goodbyes.

"I have to back to my original home but I will come and visit you guys as much as I possibly can! Oh! Maybe if I have your phone numbers I can call you with a soul pag- I mean cell phone!"

"That would be lovely," Said Emi, handing Momo her phone number.

Finally, after Toshiro yelling, Ayumu laughing, Emi smiling for once in her entire life, and Momo crying, they finally left the real world.

When they got back, Momo grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him for a long time before she stopped in front of the 10th squad barracks. She smiled and jumped onto the roof, Toshiro following.

They lied down and looked at the stars that twinkled in the dark sky, giving it a Christmas light effect. Momo put her head on Toshiro's should and he wrapped his arm around her. Memories of their entire past came back her.

X

"_Shiro-Chan?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Will you miss me?"_

_Toshiro took a drink of milk, washing down a mouth full of eggs._

"_Sure, why not."_

X

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya!!"_

"_Hey Momo."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that you joined this school!? And put on a shirt!"_

"_Momo…I was sleeping so-"_

"_I don't care what you were doing!"_

X

_Momo looked at him as Granny left to the kitchen._

"_So…What is your name?"_

"…_Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

X

_Momo yawned. So there was one little big headed kid. Who cares?_

"_Everyone say hello to…Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

_Momo's eyes became wide when she almost fell out of her chair._

X

_She smiled and walked away from him. She spun around and smiled. It finally happened. She was a Shinigami._

"_Toshiro Hitsugaya!"_

_Momo turned and saw Toshiro get his robes._

"_Yay! Go Shiro-Chan! Yay!"_

X

_He looked up to the sky, blue and sunny once again, and smiled. His eyes widened as blood shot out of his body starting from his knee to his shoulder._

"_Ugh-ng!"_

_He took a step back and then fell forward with his aqua eyes glazed over, just as the heavenly woman's eyes had been when she died, 2,500 years ago._

X

"_I'm so sorry, Shiro-Chan!"_

"_Shiro-Chan?"_

_Toshiro looked at Rangiku with a painful face. She was trying to hold back a laugh._

"_Well, I have to go, I'm meeting some friends at a bar. I'll see you back at the office…Shiro-Chan!"_

_And with that she ran out of the room, leaving an angry Toshiro and an amused Momo._

"_MATSUMOTO!!"_

X

_**If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all.**_

_**Even more in love with me you'll fall.**_

_**We'll have it all.**_

"_Shiro-Chan…"_

X

_Momo looked to the side of her and expected to see Toshiro, still a young child, eating a large piece of watermelon in huge bites, while spitting out the seeds. She sighed and looked at the sky._

"_Please…Be careful…Shiro-Chan."_

X

"_What ya doin' down there?"_

_Momo turned around to see Toshiro smirking at her, sitting on her roof. She smiled and jumped up. He was about to sit back down but was tackled onto his back by Momo._

"_Your back! Your back!"_

"_Yeah…I'm back…"_

X

_She smiled as her vision became clearer._

"_Thank you…Shiro-Chan…"_

X

"_You are…The only…Station…You play…The song…I…Know…"_

_Momo looked up at him as a tear slid down her pale cheek._

"_You are the song I know."_

X

_Momo smiled as she kept walking. Then a frown slid onto her face._

"…_Goodbye…Toshiro…"_

X

"_Shiro-Chan!"_

_Toshiro looked at her with an annoyed face._

"_Wha-"_

_Toshiro was cut off as his eyes widened, the only thing he could think was…_

'_So…Soft…'_

_Toshiro's wide eyes stared at Momo's closed eyelids as she continued kissing him._

X

"_Shiro-Chan?"_

"_I'm sorry…Momo…"_

_He leaned back and grabbed the handle of Tobiume on the way. Fear filled Momo's eyes when she saw what he was doing._

_Toshiro was holding the tip of the blade at his stomach. He closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek._

"_Toshiro… No!"_

X

"_You know…" She said a little tipsily, "When word gets out that you and Taicho have revealed your feelings for each other, your gonna get a nickname."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that people will know you as only one thing; The Iced Peach!"_

Momo smiled as she looked up at Toshiro who was already asleep and closed her eyes.

"I may be 'The Iced Peach' to everyone… But you will always and forever be my Shiro-Chan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END!!**

**You know. When I was doing the flashback scenes, I was getting a scene from every chapter and I was like, "Gah! I made to many chapters!" So I skipped a few… "In west Philadelphia born and raised…" Sorry! I'm watchin The Fresh Prince of Belair. 90's shows rock! Ok! it's the end of the story so you have to review! Bye! I'll be back soon with a new story soon I promise! So.. T.T.F.N.!! Ta Ta for now!!**


	22. ANNOUNCMENT! READ!

**ANNOUNCMENT!!**

**Ok. I have decided to make a sequel!! I started writing this one story but then it didn't seem that popular…**

**So! I am going to make a story like it. **

**Same basic concept but with some minor tweaks so it can be a sequel to An Iced Peach!!**

**When I post it, it should either be called 'Leave Out All the Rest' or 'Becoming the Iced Peach One More Time'**

**Something like that. **

**Please be sure to check it out!**


End file.
